Please, Don't Leave Me!
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Aunt Cass died in a car accident, leaving the Hamada brothers all alone. Sadness and depression come along, embracing them through the dark time. Till one of them gives up and the other one tries to not lose the only one he has now.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Don't Leave Me!**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Aunt Cass died in a car accident, leaving the Hamada brothers all alone. Sadness and depression come along, embracing them through the dark time. Till one of them gives up and the other one tries to not lose the only one he has now.**

 **Note: Tadashi is 19 and Hiro is 14. Three-shots story!**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 1**

The clouds were dark grey. Rain was pouring down. The sky was crying. Sad atmosphere afflicted the Hamada brothers. Silence and loneliness accompanied them.

Kasumi Takachiho, their beloved aunt Cass. Their guardian. Their mother figure after the death of their parents when they were still little. The sweetest woman with a deep care for them. The only family relative they had, now buried six feet below.

She died.

A week ago, she went to a cooking competition near San Fransokyo Beach. They couldn't go with her because they needed to run the café. She won the first place. Sending them a photo of her with the golden trophy in her hands before she went back home.

The siblings had the uneasy feeling somehow, but tried to ignored it. But it grew up after five hours waiting. It should only take three hours of driving from the beach to their home. Anxiety was haunting them as they couldn't reach her phone. Suddenly, there was a phone call. Tadashi rushed down to get the phone, hoping it was their aunt who called them.

Hiro was waiting in their room. He was looking down the street, searching for aunt Cass's truck until he heard something fell down at downstairs. He stood up and walked to the living room. He saw Tadashi, sitting limply on the floor with the phone still in his hands. He heard him sobbing and approached him with anxiety, asking if there was something wrong.

"Tadashi? Are you crying? What's wrong? And who called us earlier?"

Tadashi's sobs became louder. He let go the phone in his hand and pulled his little brother in a really tight hug. "Aunt Cass. She died, Hiro."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He was trembling so hard. His eyes became blurry. "No. No! You're joking, right?! Tell me that you're joking!" Hiro said loudly, still in Tadashi's arm. "It's not a joke, Hiro. The police who called us earlier. She died, in a car accident. She is in the hospital now. I, I, I can't believe she uuhh-" Tadashi couldn't finished his words as he started crying so hard and loud. Tightening his hug on Hiro's body.

Hiro started to cry, too. He couldn't believe it. Their aunt, the only family relative they had, was now gone. Five hours ago, she was smiling in her photo. Saying that she would come home soon and celebrate her winning in the competition. But now, she would never come back home again. They were left all alone, as a family of two.

The next day, they held her funeral. It was really hard for them. But they must have done it so she could finally rest in peace. Together, with their parents in heaven. After the funeral, they went back to their home. The gang also came with them. They felt so sad for the siblings for losing their only family relative and mother figure. Aunt Cass was a lovely person to them and they couldn't believe that she was gone.

They looked at the siblings before they went home. Hiro still gave responses to them though he looked really depressed. But they were worried with Tadashi the most. Since they got back to the house, Tadashi only sat down limply on the couch. Not moving a single finger at all. His eyes were hollow. As if his soul was out to somewhere, leaving his body in emptiness.

Hiro reassured them that he was okay, they were both okay. And they just needed a quite sometimes alone to calm down and adjusted themselves after losing their beloved aunt. They told Hiro to call them if they need anything or there is something wrong. They would be more than glad to come there and help them. He smiled and said thank you to them, and they left.

It's been a week since the funeral, now. Hiro tried to adjust himself after the lost. But he felt so sad and worried for his older brother. He only laid down on his bed since that night after the funeral. Not moving from the bed if it wasn't for his need to use the bathroom. He barely eat anything. He ate a few times but only three bites and a gulp of water, then went straight back to his bed.

He was not even talking to Hiro. No responses every time Hiro tried to talk to him. Hiro sighed. Not only he felt depressed by losing aunt Cass, but he felt like he was starting to lose his older brother as well. He cried every night, wishing to the stars above so Tadashi would come back to his usual self. Hugging him tight in his arms, and reassuring him that everything would be alright.

The next day, Hiro told Tadashi that he would go out for a while to buy some groceries. And still no response from him. Hiro flashed a sad look to him before he went out. Hoping it was okay to leave him alone while buying some groceries as the fridge was almost empty that day.

Tadashi still looked hollow. His eyes were staring blankly at the cloudy sky through his window. He felt so alone, so lonely, so empty. The last time he felt that way was when they lost their parents 11 years ago. He cried for days with Hiro in his arms. And then, aunt Cass came and took care of them under her wings. He felt so happy that he and his baby brother still had an aunt, and another chance to have a family.

But now, she was gone. And the sky still looked sad, too. He suddenly wanted to go outside. Then, he changed his clothes and went out. He walked out weakly. Going nowhere as he didn't have a place to go in mind. He walked and walked. Till the sun was about to set with the orange coloured sky above.

He was standing on the edge of a bridge. Looking down on the river below. The water somehow reminded him of his parents and aunt Cass. The memories of them since he was little and till the last time before aunt Cass went to the competition were flowing in his mind. He smiled weakly while remembering those sweet memories.

He looked at the sky. Sadness came again, embracing him so tight that made his heart clutched. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _'I want to meet them again. I want to reunite with them again. I don't want to feel so alone like this again,'_ he thought.

He brought his head down. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of his parents and aunt Cass in the river. They were smiling at him. Smiling with their gentle smiles. He smiled at them. He was feeling happy that he saw his family down there. He closed his eyes with his smiled still on his face. He muttered something with a soft low voice as he was ready to jump.

" _Mom, dad, aunt Cass. I'm coming."_

 **Author's Note: Hahahahaha, another story from me. And I just made this while mid-terms are still haunting me, lol. I still have so many new stories that I really want to write. But I guess, it will be better to focus on "False Angel Project" and this one too, first. I'm still feeling down and depressed with my life now so please don't expect me to not be a cruel author for the time being. Review, please! Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Don't Leave Me!**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Aunt Cass died in a car accident, leaving the Hamada brothers all alone. Sadness and depression come along, embracing them through the dark time. Till one of them gives up and the other one tries to not lose the only one he has now.**

 **Note: Tadashi is 19 and Hiro is 14. Three-shots story!**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 2**

After spending thirty minutes to buy the groceries, Hiro came back home with four big plastic bags in his hands. He put them on the table and sat down on a chair. He let out a sigh as he wiped off the sweats on his forehead. "Fyuh! At least they will fill the fridge till the next three days," he said, looking at the plastic bags in front of him.

He then began to put the things he bought to their places. Their fridge was now filled up with fresh vegetables, meats, fruits, and some other things that needed to be in the fridge. While the canned foods and breads were put in the kitchen cabinets. When he finished, he took a glass and filled it with cold water then drank it till the glass was empty. He put the glass down and went to the living room to watch a movie.

It had been only twenty minutes of watching the movie when Hiro started to feel uneasy _. 'I know Tadashi was still silent, but, it's too quite. Something's not right!'_ he thought. He stood up and walked to their room slowly. The uneasy feeling was raising and he was really sure now that something was he reached their room, he went to Tadashi's side.

 _It was empty._

He began to panic and searched for him to the bathroom. It was also empty. He surrounded the house, and there was no sign of his older brother. He felt more panic about his older brother's where about. He took his cellphone and ran outside. He looked at everywhere, but no Tadashi. He ran around the city, but he still couldn't find him.

He was feeling hopeless. He was scared. He was really scared that he might lose his older brother, too. He only had Tadashi now. Without him, oh, he couldn't even imagine how his life would be without Tadashi. He wanted to cry, but he tried so hard to prevent the tears to come out. Then, he remembered his cellphone in his pocket. He took it out and dial the first contact he could find.

" _Hi, Hiro!"_

"Uh, hi, Honey," he greeted her weakly.

" _Hiro, what's wrong? Is there any problem?"_ she sound a bit panic.

"Honey, where are you now?"

" _I'm in the mall with the gang now. Do you want to join us?"_

"No. But, is Tadashi there with you?"

" _No, he isn't. Wait, what happened?"_

"Tadashi is gone. I, I just left for thirty minutes to buy some groceries and he was already gone when I came back. I already searched for him around the city for two hours now, but I still couldn't find him," Hiro said. He started to sob and it was heard by Honey.

" _Okay, okay. We'll help you, Hiro. But please, don't cry. We will find Tadashi, I promise!"_

"Honey, I'm scared. What if.. What if Tadashi.. leaves me, too? I.. I don't know.. how my life would.. be.. if I lose.. him, too, " he was crying now.

" _Hiro, don't worry. We'll find him! So please, don't lose your hope, okay?"_ Honey said, trying to calm down the crying boy.

"O..kay," he then hung up. He wiped away his tears with his palms. He rose his head and looked around. He started to walked again with his eyes were still looking around. He recognized the places. He was near the Yatogami Shrine. A shrine located on San Fransokyo Hill. He was facing the gate, with hundreds of stairs leading up to where the shrine was located. He wanted to try to go up, but he brushed it off. Thinking there's no way Tadashi would be at the shrine.

He turned around and just had two steps away when he heard a voice.

' _Hiro.'_

He gasped and turned around. It was a woman's voice. But he saw no one.

 _'Hiro.'_

This time, it was a man's voice. He shuddered. The place was empty, and he was the only one there at the moment. He was scared. But somehow, he felt like he knew those voices. He didn't know. Maybe those voices only sounded familiar? He turned around again, ready to leave that place. He was about to take another step when he heard another voice.

 _'Hiro.'_

Hiro's eyes widened. He knew that voice. The sweet voice of a sweet woman. The woman who took care of him and his older brother after they lost their parents. It was aunt Cass's voice.

He turned around, and looked at the gate. He saw a flash of a woman's silhouette. The woman was walking up. He ran to the upstairs, trying to chase after her. She was far ahead of him. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't reach the woman.

On the midway, she turned to her left. He followed her. He was in the middle of the forest now. 'Did she try to lead me to somewhere?' he thought.

After a few minutes, the woman disappeared behind the bushes. When he went out from the bushes, he stopped. He bowed down with his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breathe. He felt a cool wind around him. The wind was blowing gently, as if it was trying to wiped away his sweats. He smiled and enjoyed it for a while.

He then looked up and realized that he was near a river. Although, he couldn't see the river because the river was fifty meters below. The path ahead of him was separated with a cliff, but connected with a bridge. He saw his left, there was no sign of the bridge. So he saw his right and he saw the bridge.

He narrowed his eyes. He saw a guy, in the middle of the bridge. The guy's back was facing him. That back. That T-shirt. That figure. He knew him. It was Tadashi.

He felt relieved that he finally found him. He walked up to him. But suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. His mouth gapped . His body was shaking. The relieved feeling he felt earlier was gone because of what he was seeing right now.

Tadashi was about to jumped off of the bridge. _He was trying to commit suicide!_

He then ran. He ran to him. He was running as fast as he could. Before everything was too late. Before he lose his older brother. When he saw Tadashi closed his eyes and his feet were starting to leave the ground, fear was overwhelming him.

"TADASHI! NO!"

 **Chapter 2 – End**

 **Author's Note: I started writing this chapter at 2:10 am and finished at 3:38 am. Took me more than an hour to finish a chapter, huh? Oh well, I actually have two exams today at 8 am but I can't sleep at all! Hope I won't fall asleep in the middle of the exam. Anyway, do you think Hiro will make it in time to prevent Tadashi from committing a suicide? Or maybe not? As I said, I'm a cruel author for the time being. So, I won't make any promise about what will happen in the last chapter. And, I guess I won't post the last chapter anytime soon. It depends on my mood, though. Please review! Until next time~**


End file.
